Hangin' With The Chief
by Luthis
Summary: Chapter 13 Summery: Spin meets Kai for the first time, and Chieftain and Kai discuss some issues with a well-known alien invasion.
1. Good Morning Part 1

Hanging with the Chief

Chapter 1: Good Morning (Spin's P.O.V)

I was waking up from a long slumber; the sun was shining on my face. I get up from my bed and look at my alarm clock, the time was 9:30 a.m. "Holy crap, I'm late," I thought. I was late for that special day, I ran to my closet and was looking for my black suit, their was no way I was going anywhere with just my boxer shorts. I didn't have to take a bath or wash my face, so I just put my suit and my sunglasses on and got out of my room, but then, I just remember something, I would be a fool if I didn't get my lucky headphones that was sitting on my desk right next to my computer. "Man, my room is a complete mess," I said to myself. As I was looking at my room, I see piles of cd's all over the desk, clothes all on the floor, and this room really smells like a cat died in here, I need to clean my room after this. All of a sudden, I hear a sound coming from outside.

I got out of my room and was looking out my living room window and saw Chieftain furiously honking the horns in the black sports car, when Chieftain saw my head popping out of my window, he jumps out of the car, and looks at me with a mean look on his face, I can already tell that he was totally pissed.

"SPIN, GET OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!!" Chieftain said.

"Dang, I'm coming; can you wait just a minute?" I yelled.

"NO!"

Chieftain went back in his sports car and was about to start the ignition and drive back into E.B.A. HQ, and their was no way that I would be able to run down from my apartment room floor to where the Chief was standing, so I did the smartest thing ever: I jumped out of my living room window…And fell onto the passenger seat of Chieftain's car.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Chieftain said.

"Ahh, my back hurts so badly." I said.

And so, Chieftain and I were in the sports car and drove to E.B.A HQ, I feel so nervous right now, sitting and waiting for that special day, hey wait, what is that special day anyway?


	2. Good Morning Part 2

Hanging With The Chief

Chapter 2: Good Morning (Chieftain's P.O.V.)

I was in my black sports car with the top down listening to "My Girl" by the Temptations, with my hair blown by the wind, driving down the road. While I was driving, I look at the time, it was 8:30 a.m. _"That boy better get ready to go,"_ I thought. As I was driving down the road, I was looking at this package that was laying on the passenger seat in my black sports car. The little package was covered in a red wrapper, and was tied down with a blue ribbon. "This is going to be the best present ever," I said to myself.

Thirty minutes later, had my car parked on the curb of the apartment building called "The Grand Vista". When I was looking at the building, I started to cringe at the nasty display of this old skyscraper. There was graffiti writings and bird crap all over the wall, the bricks were cracked and mold was growing out of it, most of the windows in the building were either broken or covered with old molded pieces of wood. I could hardly breathe because of that dead, decaying animal odor that was probably destroying the ozone layer right now.

"Oh my God, it smells like death in hear!" I said, I could not stand that foul stench that was in the air, so I pulled out my _Febreze_ air freshener from my car's glove compartment and started spraying the "freshness" all abound the area.

It's been thirty minutes, and that damn rookie is not even out here up yet, I didn't feel like sitting in my car all day so started to hit the car horns on the steering wheel until I saw the rookie's head popped out of his window, and from the look of his face, he knew that I was mad at him.

"SPIN, GET OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!!" I said.

"Dang, I'm coming; can you wait just a minute?" The rookie yelled.

"NO!"

__

"I'm sick of this." I thought, so I went back in my car, start the ignition, and was about to drive back to Headquarters until that dumb rookie did the most dumbest thing ever: He jump out of the window… And fell onto the passenger seat of my car "_Thank goodness that I left the package on the back seat of the car." _I thought.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I said.

"Ahh, my back hurts so badly." The rookie said.

When I got in the car, I slapped the rookie in the back of the head so hard, I made him forget about that special day, I had to remind him about it later. As I was driving, I thought about that special day. Man, I still can't believe that the commander is turning 53 today.


	3. Misunderstood

Hanging With The Chief

Chapter 3: Misunderstood

By the time we had arrived to EBA HQ, Chieftain and I meet the other agents and divas. As I was walking down the hallway, I see flyers and streamers all over the place. By the time that I went to the control deck, I see a big sign hanging on the big display screen that says "Happy Birthday Kahn!!"

"Whoa, It's the commander's birthday?" I asked.

"Yep, that's right." J answered.

J was like a mentor to me, he was the one that made me interested in becoming an agent. I always love to hang around with that guy. Actually, he's more like a older brother than just a mentor, and their was a time when I needed someone to help me when I had some problems, and he was there to help me.

"What's up, Spin?" J said.

"Oh, I'm having a crappy day today, why didn't anybody tell me that it was Khan's birthday today?

"I think it's because the Chief hit you in the head so hard, that you probably forgot about it." J said, as he was trying not to laugh at me.

"What? Not again. I can't believe this crap, and I got a special present for him!"

"Well, you know how the Chief is, he's always so serious all the time, their's never a time when he can just relax." J said.

"Well, that might be true, but can you tell me why the Chief would always treat me like crap every single time? Does he hate me?

"No, he doesn't hate you, he's just trying to help you become a stronger agent."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, the Chief ain't doing nothing but just trying to toughen you up, he wants to see if you can take the heat when somebody is trying to make fun of you." J said.

"So if those EBA Hater tries to talk shit 'bout me, I can bash the living crap out of them with my microphone!" I said, balling up my left fist and punching myself in my right hand.

"Uhh…That's not really the message that I was trying to give you, but you'll probably understand it later." J laughed, scratching his head.

Well, What am I going to do now? I can't go back to my apartment to get Khan's present, he could be here any minute."

"Don't worry, Spin, I can call Derek and Morris to pick it up for you." J grabs his cell phone from his pants pocket and started to dial Morris' phone number.

"Go and have fun, Spin, I'll take care of this." J said

"Are you sure that you ca-" I said.

"Come on, shake your groove thang, party like a rock star, I can handle this."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving" I said. As I was leaving the control deck, I went to the lunchroom with the Elite Beat Divas to set up the equipment for Commander Khan's birthday. The food, the drinks, the party hats, the music, the rave glow sticks, and the most important thing that will make this party rock harder than a yaoi convention: The DJ.

"LET'S ROCK!!" I yelled.

"Not yet, we need to wait until Khan and the rest of the agents are here." Foxx said.

"Well, when is the birthday commander coming?" I said, felling inpatient.

"Thirty minutes" Starr said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"


	4. Disco Inferno

Hanging With The Chief

Chapter 4: Disco Inferno

(Morris' P.O.V)

I was at the beach with my man Derek and the birthday commander. Derek was surfing, Khan was getting a tan from the sun's UV rays, and as for me, I was trying to pick up the sexy chick with the crimson colored bikini. Unfortunately, it's not working out, she threw their drink at me. Derek swims back to the beach with his black and yellow star covered swim suit and stands under our umbrella, blocking Khan's sunlight.

"Hey, your blocking my sunlight." Said Khan, wearing nothing but a Speedo.

"Ahh, Commander, why are you wearing that?" yelled Derek.

"It's like watching _300, _with grey chest-haired agents." I said.

"For your information, I shaved my chest hairs, and my back hairs, I even shave in other places that I don't want to mention. Morris, get the sunscreen lotion and rub it on my back! "

I wanted to throw up right after Khan had said that. As I was try to rub the sunscreen on the commander's back without blowing chunks, my cell phone started vibrating. I wanted to get it out of my pants pocket and answer who was calling me, (I was the only one wearing my work suit today.) but my hands smell like sunscreen and Bengay, and I didn't want that nasty smell on my _I-phone_, I just got it in the _Apple Store._

"Don't worry, I get your phone." said Derek.

"Okay, just don't break it, I jus-"

"-Got it from the Apple Store, I know that already." Derek interrupted.

(Derek's P.O.V)

While my dancing partner Morris was having the greatest(worst) time of his life rubbing the Commander's back, I answer the phone to find out who was calling him.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Derek, it's me." J said.

"Hey J, what's going on?

"I need you and Morris to do me a favor. I need you guys to go to Spin's apartment and get the present that he wanted to give to Khan for his birthday."

"We gotta help that noob again?" I said.

"Come on Derek, just help the kid out." J said.

****

"HELL NO, J!" I said.

"Hell yeah, Derek. Look, the party doesn't start until Khan arrives at Headquarters, and I know that you guys are already at the beach with him, why don't you just drop off Morris to Spin's apartment, so he can find the gift that he wanted to give to the commander, and after he finds the present, he can use his jet-pack to get back to Headquarters and get his rave on."

"Alright, but you owe me one." I said.

"Yeah, just make it back okay?" J said.

"Okay, bye." I said, as I hang up the phone. I gave the phone back to Morris after he was done doing the greatest(worst) thing ever.

"You didn't put that lotion on my legs." Khan said, looking at his legs. Whoa, Khan skin is SO PAIL. Ten minutes later, Khan finally got ready to go to Headquarter. I told Morris about the plan to get Khan's present from the noob's apartment. In order to make sure that the commander didn't know what we were doing, Morris had to tell him that he need to borrow Kaoru's _Conair Hair Curler _so he can change his hairstyle_._ Who the Heck is Kaoru?

(Morris' P.O.V…Again)

I was inside the apartment, the interior looks more nasty and disgusting than the exterior of the apartment. The dark green mold growing from the ceiling turn the colors of the walls from white to dark brown, their was puddles of dark, muddy water everywhere. The foul stench made tears come out of my eyes. As I was walking down the hallway, I see some elevators, and by looking at them, I could tell that they had seen better days. Their was no way that I would be able to get up to Spin's room with these elevators, so I took the stairs. As I got to the rusty, dusty, crust, musty, uneven stairs (and almost busted my ass trying to walk up the damn stairs) I finally got to the fifth floor and found Spin's room.

"Room 215, I guess Spin really like that _Hotel Dusk_ game that I gave him on his birthday." I thought.

When I opened the door, I quickly look around the whole entire place and found out how messy it was. Every room was a complete mess except the bathroom. Finally, I went to his bedroom and found a package covered with CD-Rs, Spin was known for burning different songs that he had downloaded **illegally**. I was looking at the package, it was covered in a red wrapper, and was tied down with a blue ribbon. "That was Khan's favorite color." I said. As soon as I got out of Spin's bedroom and was walking out of the nasty apartment, I smelled some smoke, and it was coming out of the window in Spin's apartment room. I went back inside the apartment to see the interior of the place on fire. The ceiling was falling down on me, the support beams were falling apart, and the bums that was living their(excluding Spin, he paid the rent.) were running away. I decide to get out of the burning apartment, and called J with my I-phone that I just got from the _Apple Store._

(J's P.O.V)

Right after Khan blew the 53 candles on his cake, we finally got our RAVE ON!! Spin was the DJ of the party, playing a master-mix of our all of the songs that the agents and divas use to help someone (La La is my favorite song). All of a sudden, my phone started to ring, so I got our of the lunchroom to answer the phone

"Hello?" I said.

"J, this is Morris, Spin's apartment is on fire!" Morris said.

"**Whoa! **I need to tell everybody!" I said, I hanged up, and ran back to the lunchroom to tell everyone (and Spin) about the fire. I quickly ran to Spin's turntables, pulled out the microphone, and said…

"Hey, you guys, **THE ROOF IS ON FIRE!!**"

Everyone started to repeat the words that I just said as if it were a song that they had heard before. Everybody started singing along.

**__**

THE ROOF, THE ROOF

THE ROOF IS ON FIRE.

WE DON'T NEED NO WATER,

LET THE MOTHERFUC-

"NO REALLY, THE ROOF ON SPIN'S APARTMENT _IS _**ON FIRE!!" **I said.

"WHAT!!" said Spin.

Holly Crap! What are we going to do?

**__**


	5. Oh No!

Hanging With The Chief

Chapter 5: Oh No

Commander Khan turned on the big-screen monitor to see the Channel 69 Evening News.

Good evening everyone, welcome to Channel 69 Evening News, I'm Brandon Miller. Today, a terrible thing has happened. Just a few hours ago, a broken-down apartment called "The Grand Vista" was in flames. A trio of women known as the Elite Beat Divas had helped more than 50 firefighters to put the fire out, but right after the fire was put out, the building suddenly collapsed. Luckily, no one was injured. We will tell you more about this incident later today, but right now, we have Sofie Hudson with our Weather Report.

The commander turned off the big screen monitor in the control room to congratulate the divas for the hard work that they had done.

"Divas, I want to thank all of you for helping the firefighters put out the fire on the burning building."

"Thanks, commander," said the divas.

"All agents and divas, dismiss," said Khan. All of the agents and divas walked out of the control room.

"…Except for Chieftain and Spin," said Khan, I had a bad feeling about this. I thought that I was going to get another lecture from the commander, but he just asked the Chief and I some questions.

"Jerome Washington, do you know anything about the agent that is standing right next to you?" Khan said, he decided to call me by my real name, but why?

"Uhh…Not really, commander."

"You know nothing about Chieftain?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Well, is their anything that you wanted to say to him?"

"Uhh…" I said, I never said anything that was disrespectful to any of the agents or divas, especially **Chieftain!** That guy could beat my ass and then eat it afterwards.

"Spin, there is nothing wrong with speaking your mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just get it off your chest."

"Okay!" I said, I didn't want to do this, but Khan convinced me to say what I felt about him.

"I don't want to disrespect you, but I think Chieftain is the BIGGEST DUMB-ASS, PUNK-ASS, SON OF A BITCH THAT I HAD EVER MET IN MY WHOLE LIFE!!"

"WHAT!!" Chieftain said.

"I don't like you, and I think that you are the meanest agent ever. You don't listen to me, you never talk to me, and the only time that you and I ever had a conversation was when you would hit me in the head for doing something wrong when I didn't know any better, and give me a stupid-ass lecture that no one, not even the freaking commander would give a crap about!"

I could tell that the Chief wanted to hit me in the mouth for saying that.

"Is their anything else that you wanted to say to him?" Khan said.

"Yeah!" I continued "Who in their right minds would dress like a cowboy?"

"Look who's talking. You're saying all that crap about the way I dress, but you wore a ugly yellow suit on Morris' birthday party! Chieftain said.

"I look fly in that suit."

"That's a bunch of crap, you look like a No.2 Pencil with a bad eraser."

"Well, at least I don't look like I live between the intersection of Brokeback and Mountain."

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Khan yelled. "It seams that either you, nor Chieftain don't really know each other very well, and not only that, but you two can't stay in the same room together."

The commander was right about what he had said about us. Deep down inside, I really hated that cowboy agent, and I didn't think that their was nothing that he had done to me that can make me want to admire him.

"Spin, you can leave now." Khan said. I was walking out of the control room, cursing under my breath.

(Chieftain's P.O.V.)

"Robert C. Hopkins, I want you to do something very important for me." Khan said, whenever Khan would say my real name instead of my codename, that means it's something serious.

"This is a very important mission that only you can complete, and I am counting on you to finish this mission." Khan gave me a black folder with the words 'top secret' in bold red letters, while I was holding the folder, the commander continued talking. "This mission is so difficult, that not even Kai or Kaoru can handle it. Are you ready to start this mission!?"

"Yes I am!" I said boldly.

"Than open the folder," said Khan. As I opened the folder, I see a picture of Spin.

"Commander, why is their a picture of the rookie?" I asked.

"Agent BA-1, I want you to have Spin live in your house." Khan said.

As soon as I heard that, I stood their for thirty seconds, frozen with my mouth wide open and looking straight at the commander. After hearing my objectives, their was only one thing that I can say:

****

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!

"I had a feeling that you were going to act like this." Khan said.

"WHAT THE IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled.

"Chieftain, the reason why I decided to do this is to let you and Spin know more about each other. Now if you look in your folder, there are some tasks that you need to complete during the remainder of this mission. You have to be with Spin at all times. If he gets into trouble, you must get to him and help him out like he was a normal person in distress. You must train him during this mission, if you do something wrong, two agents will be watching you and they will contact me. You can't curse at Spin, you can't kick him out of your house, and when Spin ask you to do something, you better DO IT!! Do not tell him why you want him to live in your house, if he ask you why, just tell him "I think you are a great agent."

"…I understand" I said, trying not to cry.

"Now dismiss," Khan said. I was slowly walking away like a undead zombie, and as I was thinking about writing my will, Khan said "…Oh, one more thing," I turned around to hear what Khan had to say.

"If you fail this mission. You're FIRED!!" Khan said, laughing menacingly.

SOMEBODY KILL ME NOW!!


	6. The Way I Are Part 1

Hanging With The Chief

Chapter 6: The Way I Are (Part 1)

(Spin's P.O.V)

I was sitting on the chairs in the lunchroom, eating a chicken BLT salad, and minding my own business. As I was eating my salad, I heard somebody yelling:

****

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!

I thought that was the Chief yelling like that. I wanted to find out if the Chief was yelling like a mad man, but then I just sat back down and ate the rest of the delicious salad.

Ten minutes later, I was in the library reading a book based on a movie called _Guess Who's Coming To Dinner_. The movie involved interracial relationships and how the lovers try to deal with the navigate comments that their in-laws are saying about them. The movie reminded me of my unfriendly relationship that the Chief and I are having. As I thought about the movie, I start thinking about Missy. I start to think about how great she was, and how she had gone through some of the things that I exactly went through. I've never had a bad past before I met the agents, but I had problems trying to fit in and do well in school. The students would make fun of me and call me names, the teachers never gave a damn about me and they would make threats. They would tell me "You're a dummy, and you will never make it in this world with those headphones." I put the book away to find Chieftain sitting down next to me on the table.

"Hello, rookie," said Chieftain.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Look, I am so sorry that your apartment burned down-," said Chieftain.

"You didn't burn down the apartment, why are you saying sorry?" I interrupted.

"Spin, I'm sorry," said Chieftain.

"FUCK OFF!!" I yelled. I quickly got out of the library and was trying to ignore him until he said:

"I WANT YOU TO LIVE WITH ME!!"

I stopped moving when I had heard that. I had some thoughts about this situation, I thought that he was doing this to me so he can piss me off, than I thought that he was doing this just to be racist. I had so many wild and crazy thoughts that didn't make any sense, and then, I just fell and collapse on the ground.

I woke up in a daze, sitting in the passenger seat in Chieftain's car. The Chief was driving down the highway, and all I can hear was just silence.

"Chief, what's going on?" I said

"You just fell on the ground and fainted." Chieftain said.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to my house."

"Why are you taking me to your house?

"…Because you are a good agent."

"That's a load of bullshit, you don't think that I'm a good agent!"

"Well…I'm still letting you live in my house anyway."

"I'm 21 years old, I'm old enough to find a house on my own."

I know, that's way I wanted you to stay in my house until you find one."

I don't believe this, I can't believe that the Chief would do this to me. He might try to make me look like a fool, but then again, the Chief is probably trying to turn over a new leaf. Chieftain stopped the car and we finally went to his house, I had a felling that we were living in a gated community. Chieftain and I went inside the house, and the interior looked awesome, their were electronic devices all around the place. A big-screen TV, a Blue-Ray DVD player, and other devices that didn't even come out yet. The Chief had so many awards posted on the wall that couldn't see the color of the wall, for being a stuck-up bastard, he's really smart.

"Spin, until you find a place to live, I am going to set some rules out in MY HOUSE!!" Said Chieftain.

"Okay," I said.

"Everyday, we will wake up at six o' clock in the morning for training."

"Why?"

"Because I FUCKING SAID SO!!" Chieftain continued, "You will train with me from Monday thru Friday, Saturday and Sunday is our break-time. You can eat and drink anything that you want, but you can't drink my alcohol."

"Chieftain, I'm 21."

"You need to save your strength for training. Now, don't make a mess in the house, you can't curse in this house, if you curse in this house, put a dollar in the swear jar. The amount bad words that comes out of your mouth will equal the amount of money that you will put in the swear jar, and speaking of that…"

Chieftain put one dollar in the swear jar, which was filled up with twenty dollar bills. Judging by the amount of money that's in the jar, he probably said more bad words than I do.

"Don't make a mess in the house, don't wear your shoes in this house, and don't touch anything, and I mean ANYTHING!! Now go to your guest bedroom, your training starts tomorrow." Said Chieftain, he points to my guest bedroom upstairs.

"Any questions?" Chieftain said.

"Yeah, did anyone ever told you that you were a SHIT-FACED, MOTHER-FUCKING ASSHOLE?" I said.

"You know what…Yeah…" Said Chieftain. He went to his room and closed the door, I wanted to say sorry to him, but I end up giving him "the finger," but then, out of nowhere, he turned around and grab my middle finger, ready to snap it off.

"Don't stick the middle finger in this house!" Said Chieftain. He let go of my finger, and went to his room.

As I was walking up the stairs, I remember something. _"Crap, I almost forgot." _I thought, I went back down stairs and put five dollars in the swear jar, and put a quarter in the jar for giving the Chief "The finger."

To Be Continued


	7. The Way I Are Part 2

Hanging With The Chief

Chapter 7: The Way I Are (Part 2)

(Spin's P.O.V: Two Days Later)

Finally, it's Friday, thank goodness, I can relax. I made some plans for the Chief and I, Friday was karaoke night in a club called "Superstar," which was one of the best clubs in the area. Everyone was going to the club, the agents, the divas, even the commander was going to be their. While I was getting ready to go, Chieftain was taking his sweet time to put his clothes on.

"Chief, we're going to be late, Hurry up!" I said.

"Alright, keep your pants on." Chieftain said.

"I told them that we were going to be their at 8:30, and it's 8:35."

"Okay, just stop yelling at me!"

Chieftain finally got out of his room. He was wearing a sky-blue button up plaid shirt with brown tight leather pants while he was wearing long leather boots with the spurs in the heals of the boots, and he was not wearing sunglasses. If he was wearing a hat, he would probably look like a cowboy.

"Man, I can't wait to go." I said.

"Man, I can't wait to leave." Chieftain said.

"Hey, you said that I should have fun, and that's what I am going to do."

"Yeah, but this isn't 'fun,' it's 'boring.'"

"Come on, I told my friends that we were going to be their."

"You have friends?"

"Yeah, my pen pal, I told you about my pen pal."

"Are you talking about that bald guy that wears glasses and ties a bandana on his head?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"That guy looks like a high school student from Japan." Chieftain said, laughing

"Look who's talking, you look like a cowboy." I said, as I was laughing at him, I went to his room, grab his hat, and started to imitate him.

"Hi, I'm Chieftain, and I like dressing like a cowboy, I'm born in Texas." I said, striking a pose.

"Well you look like Ray Charles." Chieftain said, he was moving his head like he was Stevie Wonder. I wanted to tell him that Ray Charles and Stevie Wonder are two totally different musicians, but I'll tell him later.

Thirty minutes later…

After the Chief and I made fun of different musicians, we finally got to the club. All of the divas and agents were there, and my pen pal was there too. As I was looking for the agents, I happened to bump into one of the bouncers.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chief." I said.

"My name is not Chief," the bouncer said.

"Oh, my bad." I said again.

I moved out of the bouncer's way and he starts bowing down to me. The bouncer was wearing the same clothes that my pen pal was wearing, but the only thing that's different about it is that it was tattered up. The bouncer had so much hair, that it was destroying his hat, (at first, I thought that he was wearing a visor.) and his hair, sideburns, and his beard were so spiky, that it made him look like he just came out of an episode of Dragon Ball Z.

"Hey, Spin!" Missy said.

"Missy, what's up girl." I said.

" I though you weren't going to make it," said Missy. She started looking at my shirt.

"Nice shirt, what type of shirt is it? Lot 29?"

"Nope, It's South Pole."

"So… How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Are you ready for some karaoke?"

"Yeah, what are you going to sing?"

"I don't know, what about you?"

Missy and I couldn't think of any song that we wanted to play, but then I thought of something.

"Hey, can Chieftain sing?" I said.

"I don't know, _can _he sing?" Missy said.

"Let's find out," I said.

Missy and I had a plan, we wanted to convince the Chief to sing on stage. Since my pen pal happened to be the host of 'Karaoke Night,' I asked him to start the plan.

"Hajime, can you do something for me?" I said.

"Yeah, what is it Jerome?" Hajime said.

I told him about the plan that Missy and I was trying to do.

"Wait, are you sure about this? Usually your dancho would beat the crap out of you for doing something crazy like this." Hajime said.

"Yeah, just go along with it." I said.

"Okay, Jerome."

"Oh, and can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What the heck is a 'dancho?'"

Two minutes later, Hajime was on stage and about to present "Karaoke Night."

"Hey everybody, welcome to Karaoke Night at club Superstar. My name is Tanaka Hajime, but you can just call me H-Town. Today, we have a this big guy that wants to sing, and has a little stage fright, but when it comes to helping someone, he's not afraid to grab the mic and do the "La La" dance." Everyone laughed.

"What is he talking about?" Chieftain said.

"I don't know." I said, lying to the Chief.

Hajime continued, "For the first time in club Superstar history, please put your hands up for Agent Chieftain!!"

"WHAT!!" Chieftain yelled.

"Come on Chief, let's go." Missy said, pulling his arm.

"Let…Go…Of…Me…" Chieftain said.

The karaoke machine plays "The Way I Are" by Timberland, and everybody started to wave their arms around to the beat (except for the bouncer) like all of the agents, and I start to count to the song.

"ARE YOU READY" I said.

"YEAH!!" Everybody said.

"3...2...1...GO!!"

And then, Chieftain starts singing.

__

I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl

Missy is the "Girl" in the song, she sings the bridge.

__

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way you are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that love you best  
Talk to me girl

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way you are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

I was so excited, that I join in and grab my microphone, and start spitting the lyrics.

__

Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah

The song ended, and everyone started to cheer for us. The crowd start saying the Chief's name. "CHIEFTAIN, CHIEFTAIN, CHIEFTAIN, CHIEFTAIN!!" they yelled.

"Alright, let's give it up for Chieftain, Missy and Spin!!" Hajime yelled.

Wow, this is crazy. At first Chieftain and I hated each other, but now, we are actually getting along. Even though Chief can be a bit bothersome sometimes, but after the arguments and the fighting for 72 hours, we would work things out, I just hope it will last.


	8. Hot Like Fire!

Hanging With The Chief

Chapter 7: Hot Like Fire!

(Spin's P.O.V.)

When the party was over, Chieftain and I went outside the club. A couple of seconds later, I see Missy walking around looking for us.

"Hey, Missy." I said as I was waving at her.

"Oh, Spin." Missy said, laughing.

"That party was crazy."

"Yeah, and I still can't believe that this guy was singing, that's awesome." Missy said, pointing her finger at Chieftain.

"I've never asked anyone if I wanted to sing my heart out. You've planed this masquerade, didn't you?" Chieftain said.

"I don't know what you are talking 'bout." I said.

"Don't play dumb with me, Spin. You know ecstatically what I'm talking about." Chieftain said.

"Calm down, Chief." I said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Chieftain said, as he grabbed me by my collar, and was ready to put his fist into my face. Missy tried to stop Chieftain from hurting me, but suddenly, we had heard something.

****

"HEALP!!"

"Did you hear that?" Chieftain said, letting go of me.

"Yeah, somebody needs our help." I said.

"Come on guys, let's go." Missy said.

Missy, Chieftain, and I were running to where we had heard the distress yell from. When we finally got their, we saw two thieves trying to steal an old lady's purse.

"Oh, thank goodness, the agents are here to save me." Said the old lady.

"You agents can't stop us." One the thieves said.

"Oh yes we can." I said

The thieves pulled out their knifes, but we pulled out our microphones and began to put our hands up in the air (and waving them around like we just don't care). Until somebody came out of nowhere and stopped us from cheering.

"Who the heck is that?" Chieftain said.

"Is that Action Jackson?" Missy said.

"No, it's that bodyguard that I bumped into." I said.

"I don't care who you are, you better get back from where you came from, or the old lady gets it." Said one of the thieves.

The large bodyguard was just slowly walking towards the thieves. No matter how many threats they had made, the bodyguard didn't listen to them. As soon as he got close to them, the bodyguard took of his white gloves, and then things start to heat up!

"Whoa, is it just me, or did it just start getting a little hot in here." I said as I was taking part of my suit off.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a forty-year-old women having a "hot flash?" Missy said.

"What's a hot flash?" I said.

"Well, you're about to find out."

We were looking back at the bodyguard, and fire was coming out of his hands.

"Holy crap! Guys, look at that." Missy said, pointing at the ring of fire that was surrounding us.

"You have a choice: leave this women alone, or experience pain and suffering for the rest of your life." The bodyguard said.

"HOLLY CRAP, JOHN! THIS GUY'S GOING TO BURN US, RUN!!" Said the thief.

The thieves began to run for their lives, but the bodyguard decide to let them suffer.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!"

While the bodyguard was beating the crap out of the thieves, Missy, Chieftain, the old lady, and I just watch the whole thing.

"Whoa, he's beating the crap out of those guys." I said, taking my sunglasses off.

"Wow, that is one big guy, I bet he's even bigger than you, Chief." Missy said.

"That's a load of crap, he looks small to me." Chieftain said.

"Hey, did you see that?" I said.

"What was it, Spin?" Missy said.

"He just stomped on the ground, and now he's squatting down like a sumo wrestler, and just punching the air." I said.

"Yeah, I can see that, but the thieves are getting hit…by fire." Chieftain said.

"…But…He's not burning them." I said.

"Do you think he's…" Missy said.

"Yeah, he's not fighting, I think he's dancing!" I said.

"Dancing? You call that dancing?" Chieftain said.

"There's different types of dance styles out there." Missy said.

"I know that, but what country has this dance style?" Chieftain said.

"Maybe the bodyguard is a cheerleader." the old lady said.

"Cheerleader, but don't high school girls only do that?" Chieftain said.

"Not at all, there are strong male cheerleaders out there who help people in need, they are just like you guys." Said the old lady.

"I would like to meet them, they might have somebody that's just like me." I said.

"Do you know who they are?" Missy said.

"Why yes, they are known as the… Oh, I wish I can remember their name." Said the old lady.

After the fight with the bodyguard and the thieves, the bodyguard went back to the old lady.

"Are you all right?" Said the bodyguard.

"Yes, thank you for helping me." The old lady said.

"Anytime, ma'am" The bodyguard said.

"Call me Joann," Said the old lady.

The bodyguard was walking away. As Missy, Chieftain, and I look at the bodyguard, he stopped walking and looked right back at us. The bodyguard was looking staring right at Chieftain, and Chieftain stared right back at him, then he was looking at Missy and I.

"You have the same amount of burning energy that both Hajime and Aoi have." Said the bodyguard.

Missy and I were stunned, we didn't know what he was talking about. The bodyguard just left. I looked at Missy to see if she knew what the bodyguard was trying to say, and she just gave me a "I don't know" look, and the Chief was just silent.

"Excuse me, I didn't get your name." Said Joann.

The bodyguard turned around and told us his name…

Hmm, have I heard that name before?


	9. When Storm Meets Fire

Hanging With The Chieftain

Chapter 9: When Storm Meets Fire

(Spin's P.O.V)

It was a nice Saturday morning. Chieftain and I were sitting on a park bench, doing nothing but looking at the sky, and thinking about what happen last night.

"Hey Chief," I said.

"Yeah," Chieftain said.

"Did you know who that guy is?"

"What guy?"

"The guy that you, me, and Missy met."

"…I don't remember…but I heard that name somewhere before."

"Do you remember what he had told me?"

"Yeah, he said that you had the same power as your friend."

"That's weird, I wonder what he was talking about."

"Why don't you talk to Kani and tell him about it."

"His name is pronounced 'Hajime,' and I don't think he's going to know what I am talking about."

"Well…He said his name, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"Then get your as…" Chieftain covered his mouth before he finished his sentence, then got out of the park bench and was looking at the bushes and the trees surrounding us at the park, I was looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Chief," I said, trying to calm him down. "420 ended a year ago, you can stop smoking that weed now."

"I'm not high, Spin."

"Than why do you look like it?"

"…Just tell your friend about that guy we met last night."

"Okay, but can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Spin."

"Are you sure that you're not on drugs?"

Chieftain was mad at me for asking him that question, so I ran off.

* * *

(Chieftain's P.O.V)

Spin left the park, and I was just sitting in the park bench. An hour later, I notice that somebody was sitting next to me. It was that bodyguard that Spin and I met in that club.

"I had a feeling you were going to be here." I said.

"What's wrong, you don't like me?" Said the bodyguard.

"Well…you always come out of nowhere, what's your problem?"

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"What's with those clothes, are you a high school drop-out from Japan?"

"A citizen from Japan, yes. A high-school drop-out, no."

"Okay, now answer this question. Who the heck are you?"

"I have already told you my name."

"Yeah, but…"

"You have memory loss?"

"What?"

"You have memory loss, you had it ever since you were a twelve-year-old."

How in the heck did he know that, I never told him or anybody about my memory loss. Only the commander knows about my memory loss, unless…

"Who the hell are you!" I said.

"If you are going to attack me, I rather not do that if I were you." Said the bodyguard.

I was wondering how he had found out about my memory loss, so I decided to get some info from the bodyguard…by force! I pulled out my black EBA revolver, and point it at him.

"Tell me who you are, DAMN IT!" I said.

"There is no need to point a firearm at me." The bodyguard said.

"Your going to tell me anything I need to know."

The bodyguard was slowly walking towards me with his getta sandals, and I was ready to pull the trigger.

"You already know so much about me, you know my name, you know where I'm from, you even cheered with me before." Said the bodyguard.

"Stay where you are, or I'll shoot." I said.

"Don't pull that trigger."

STAY WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!!"

He ran up to me and as soon as he did, I pulled the trigger…

* * *

End of Chapter 9, questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	10. Peforming A Flip

Hanging With The Chief

Chapter 10: Performing A Flip

Diamond City, a city full of tall buildings, skyscrapers, and diamond encrusted streets covered by people and transportation. In this beautiful city lies a apartment building called Gateway Towers, a building with everything that a millionaire would want, but the price of the building is cheep for a average paid person to buy. Everything inside and outside the building had diamonds on it: The floors, the walls, the rooms, even the toilets. I've been living inside room 525 in this diamond encrusted apartment for three month since I flew from a little town from Japan called Yuhi town. Throughout the days that I have been living in this country, I was able to get a job by working at night karaoke club called Superstar. Sometimes, working at that nightclub sucks because of the tone-deaf "singers" and the drunken bastards that would bother me every five minutes, but I'm not alone. My bancho would always help me out. _He's_ the bouncer in the club, and sometimes, he would get the meaning of "bodyguard" mixed up with the meaning of "bouncer." In my apartment, I was sitting on the couch watching something on television in my living room until I heard someone knocking at my door. I got up and was looking through the peephole to find out who it was that was knocking at my door. "Who is that guy?" I thought, I open the door and asked him a question.

"Can I help you?" I said, the door was slightly opened.

"Yeah, I need someone who can help me put all of my items in my apartment." He said.

"Can't you call U-Hall for that?" I said

"I don't have the money for that."

"Well…Call the Elite Beat Agents."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"That joke's not funny! Don't say that crap again." The guy started to raise his voice.

I open my door and was about to confront him. When I finally got a good look at the guy, I notice that he looks exactly like one of my friends. The guy was wearing navy blue sunglasses with matching light brown Carpo suits and work shoes. His headphones were smaller then my friend's headphones and had the number "10.21" etched on the left speaker of the headphones.

"Whoa, nice outfit Spin." I said.

"Who's Spin?" The guy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You remind me of someone." I said

When I was looking at the guy, he notice the Yuhi symbol that was printed on my red headband, that's when the guy start to get really excited about seeing me.

"Hey, I know who you are! You're Hajime Tanaka, you're the "first time" cheerleader from the Yuhi Ouendan Cheer Squad."

"Looks like someone from this country knows a lot about me, and I thought Spin was the only one." I said.

"Who the heck is Spin?" The guy said.

"Forget what I said, let me help you out with those boxes." I said.

"I thought you didn't want to."

"Well, It's great to help a fan out." I said.

"Alright!" The guy said

I helped him with the boxes and placed the items in room 526. Each item that I took out of the boxes included CD's, music sheets, an MP3 player and other things related to music. While I was unpacking the items out of the boxes, I notice that their were there other boxes in the hallway, and one of the flaps in the boxes were torn slightly. I examine one of the boxes, and found a unfolded flag that had the letters "P.A.E.B.A" on it. Their was also pieces of paper that had a picture of a man with a cowboy hat with sunglasses, and had both a beard and a mustache. "Hmm…That person look familiar." I said.

"What are you looking at?" I heard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. One of your boxes had been damaged, and I was trying to-"

"That's alright, I better tell you what's going on." He said, the guy had put one of his boxes on the living room floor and sat on it. "My name is Darnell Washington, but some of my friends call me "Flip," and I have been a fan of your cheer squad for five years. Ever since I had heard of you guys, I wanted to be just like ya'll."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with this?" I said, I had grabbed the items from one of the damaged boxes. The item that I got from the boxes was a little poster that had the sentence, "E.B.A.: Copies Of The Original Cheerleaders" printed on it.

"Remember when you told me to call the Elite Beat Agents?" Darnell said.

"Yeah, what about them? I said.

"This is the reason why I thought you were joking." Darnell said.

Darnell grabbed and opened one of the boxes, and pulled out a flag that had the picture of the E.B.A. badge with a red 'X' covering it. Below the crossed out badge was the acronym "P.A.E.B.A." I had a feeling that Darnell had a problem with the Agents.

"You don't like the Agents?" I said.

"don't like them? **I HATE THEM!**" Darnell said.

"You hate them, why?" I said.

"They try to imitate your cheer squad."

"Their not imitating us."

"What do you mean? They try to walk like you guys, talk like you guys, they even try to cheer like you guys. Their nothing but a bunch of cheep duplicates of the Ouendan."

"Well…I don't think so."

"You're really scaring me Haji-kun."

"I'm older than you."

"Whatever, I'm going to show you proof that they are trying to copy you guys." Darnell was looking at all of the boxes until he found one laying on one of the dark brown leather couches in the living room "There it is." Darnell said. He opened the box that was laying on the dark brown leather couch. Inside the box was a bunch of newspaper articles and magazines displaying the Agents, he starts to show pictures of the them in the article.

"Remember a few years ago when the Yuhi Squad was helping out the soul of a motorcycle rider trying to talk to his girlfriend for the last time?" Darnell said.

"Yes, I remember that." I said.

"Well, that same year, A little girl lost her father from a plane accident and the copycat Agents helped the father meet his family on Christmas."

"Coincidence" I said.

"Coincidence? That's a big load of crap! They knew everything about that." Darnell said. "How about this?"

Darnell grabbed another article from the box of doom and it displayed another picture of one of the Agents holding a big golden key to the mayor's office.

"Remember when you guys save the world from that big meteor in space?" Darnell said.

"Yeah, what about that?" I said.

"Those imitators claimed that they save the world from aliens, and you wanna know how they stop them?"

"Let me guess, music?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, music. What kind of alien would be afraid of music?"

The EBA hater yet again grabbed another article, this time from a international newspaper simply called "International Gazette". "I know you're going to agree with me on this story." Darnell said.

"What is it now?" I said.

"In this article, it said that an agent by the name of Chieftain, made a waitress become an famous Broadway actress." Darnell said.

"What about it?" I said.

"The Yuhi Squad help a young woman become a ice-skater." Darnell said

"Actually, we didn't do that one-" I was interrupted by Darnell.

"You see, the Elite Beat Agents are a bunch of copycats, imitators, impostors that should not have the right to even try to save someone's life. The EBA can't do anything right, how can you help someone by dancing?" Darnell said.

"The same way I would help someone by cheering, the way that they cheer is different from the way that the Ouendan would cheer." I said.

"…but it's not the right way to cheer, an ouendan doesn't cheer to Ashlee Simpson, they cheer to their own sounds. You don't need microphones and fancy suits to help someone in distress. It doesn't make any sense that they need to look like a bunch of idiots and dance like pregnant high school chicks who had their life ruined by some random guy who decided not to wear protection in the janitor's closet during prom night." Darnell said

"Darnell, you may think that the Agents can't do anything, but I bet their's a lot of people out their who would disagree on your opinion." I said, proudly.

"I know, and that's why I started this club for people that will disagree with what you just said. As of now, I will start the People Against Elite Beat Agents club. A club full of people that hate the way agents would try to copy the original cheerleaders."

"You are taking this _way _too far, you really don't need to do this."

"Oh, but I will, and I can, and it all starts tomorrow."

"Well, the agents are going to stop you before you even start."

"They won't see it coming, Hajime."

"I'm leaving" I said, walking out the door, but before I had a chance to stay away from this crazy, evil-spirited baka, he said one thing that made me a little pissed off.

"You know, if I ever wanted to ask the Ouendan for help, I would ask you guys to destroy the agents."

"Screw you!" I said.

"Huh?" Darnell said.

"Nothing" I said

* * *

I went back to my apartment room 525. Throughout the whole entire day, I was just sitting on a chair, resting my head on my hands with my elbows on the table. I was just thinking about what Darnell was saying. Making a club for people who hate the Elite Beat Agents, how would my friend react? Speaking of my best friend, Spin was knocking on the door. I was telling my American rival about my whole day with Darnell.

"So he's going to start a club full of EBA haters?" Spin said.

"Yes, that's what he said." I said

"Do you know when or where is he going to do this?"

"He didn't tell me a lot, he just told me that he was going to start a club where everyone would disagree on my opinion about you guys tomorrow."

"Dang," Spin frowns and shakes his head, than he took off his dark-green sunglasses. "I can't believe Darnell is doing this to show how much he hates me." Spin said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"That guy that you met a while ago, he's my brother." Spin said.

"Nani?…" This can't be true.


	11. Flip The Script

Hanging with the Chief

Chapter 11: Flip the Script

"That guy is your brother?" Hajime said.

"Yeah, he's my twin brother." I said.

Hajime was shocked that Flip was my younger brother. Every since Hajime and I first met, I never told him about my family's opinion about me being an agent. Nobody from my family thought it was a big deal except for my brother. As the sun went down, I told Hajime about the fights and arguments that I had with Flip. Each story had the agents involved with my bro's negativity to me, and the rest of the agents.

"Wow, I'm sorry about that." Hajime said.

"Don't be, I was the one who decided to become an agent, it's too bad that he doesn't like the things that I do." I said.

"Theirs no point convincing him either, trust me, I tried." Hajime said.

"I know. Darnell is always like that, whenever he has an opinion about somebody, Darnell turns it into a fact." I said.

"Unbelievable, your brother's actions remind me of somebody that I know." Hajime said.

"Really, was he like my bro too?" I said.

"Not exactly, he's more…gruff." Hajime explained.

"Is he bigger than my brother?" I said.

"Yeah, he's also smarter than him." Hajime said.

"Than maybe he can convince Darnell about all of this." I said.

"He doesn't even know who you guys are." Hajime said.

"Well so much for that." I said

Hajime and I were thinking of a way to confront my brother, and yet, we had no ideas. This was starting to get me frustrated, and I didn't know what to do. Think Spin, think. Theirs got to be a way that we can solve this problem. A few minutes later, I got an idea.

"I got it," I continued "Flip works at a music store called Headphones, and I think we got enough time to get their."

"What time does it close?" Hajime asked.

"The store closes at ten tonight." I said.

Hajime began to look at his watch that was hidden in the right sleeve of his jacket. "We only got fifteen minutes to confront him."

"Well what are we waiting for; let's kick the crap out of him!" I yelled.

"Whoa! I thought you said that we were going to confront him." Hajime explained.

"Oh, you're right. You said 'confronting,' I always get those words mixed up." I said…Hey, don't laugh. I got word problems.

Darnell's Point Of View

It's almost ten o' clock, fifteen minutes till closing time, thank goodness. I can't believe my boss isn't accepting any more applications for this place. Matt Williams and I are the only people that are working here. It's been a while since I took this crappy job, ever since I've found out that my punk-ass brother decided to become one of those copycat cheerleaders that he calls the Elite Beat Agents. I can't believe my brother would do this; he's a total embarrassment to the whole family.

Well, at least he isn't here in this store, I've been trying to keep a low profile in this city, If anyone knew that the famous Agent Spin was my brother, everybody would freak out and want to get an interview with me. The news, the people, the fan girls (Oh God, I hate the fan girls), everyone. I feel like an animal that's locked up in a cage that's afraid of going outside because of the dangerous people that I might face. I tried everything to make him quit the agency; I told him that I hate him, I threw all of his music in the trash, and I wrote "EBA is GAY" on all of his suits. I even imitated him on his birthday on the 21st of October, but it was no use, he did nothing. Spin doesn't care about my hopes and dreams, he doesn't care about anything, all he wants to do is dance and sing, and he's not even that good of a dancer.

Six minutes till closing time, finally, I can go home.

"Hey, how do you feel Darnell?" Matt Williams said.

"I feel like crap, boss." I said.

"C'mon, cheer up, we got six minutes till closing time, you can finally go home and get some sleep, and maybe you can talk to your brother." Matt said.

I gave him the meanest stare ever, how dare he mention my brother. He really makes me want to quit my job and shove my foot where the sun don't shine.

"Are you thinking about shoving your foot where the sun doesn't shine?" Matt asked.

"I'm thinking about it." I said.

"Look Darnell, why are you mad about your brother?" Matt asked.

"He ruined my life." I said.

"Really, what did he do?" Matt asked.

"He decided to do some things that I didn't like." I said.

"Was being an agent one of them?" Matt said. Whoa, how does he know about that, theirs no way he would know, Matt just joking.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending to now know what he was talking about.

"Darnell, you don't have to lie to me. I already know that your twin brother is an agent."

I started to freak out; I can't believe somebody knew that my brother is an agent. Matt might tell everyone about us and then my life will be over…wait…I'm still not convinced that he knows about me and my brother, I'll just let him continue.

"Darnell, when I was your age, my father died."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Yep, he died learning, he left me his degrees." Matt displayed his old man's degrees and documents, his bachelors and masters' degree is pretty amazing.

"My mother would always say, 'honey, why don't you work!' but he kept on learning." Matt continued, "All of the other kids' parents were saving up money and working for school, and I was actually in school all while my dad was in school."

"Matt, you are not making any sense." I said.

"My dad was so greedy with degrees, he took my degree." Matt displayed his own college degrees with his name scribbled out in pen and was replaced with his dad's name poorly written in black marker.

"What's worse than that was that I almost followed in his footsteps, until the Elite Beat Agents help me out. I was fifty years old when they help me."

"Let me guess, you met my brother?" I said.

"Yeah, back then, he was still an agent in training. Spin didn't even get to wear his suit yet."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Everything, I know you're upset about Spin's career plans, your afraid that if someone knows you are, you won't be able to live your life without everyone watching you and your brother's every move, and yet, you're inspired by him to be successful."

"What makes you think that Spin inspired me?"

"Look at what you are wearing, blue shades, brown working suit, and big headphones. You look like Spin 2.0." Matt explained.

"Screw yourself, fifty-two year old loser!" I said under my breath.

"What?" Matt said.

"Umm…I said nothing." I said. Phew, thank goodness he didn't hear me.

"Hey, you want to help me close down the store?" Matt asked.

"We got three minutes." I said.

"Yeah, but I want to close early." Matt said.

"Yeah, let's do it." I yelled.

Matt and I were getting ready to close the store until someone was knocking on the front door of the music store. It was a young woman that wore a button-up, short sleeved, island shirt with white khaki shorts, crocs, and a big woven hat. From the way that she dressed, I can already tell that she's a tourist. I got out of the manager's office and went to the front door.

"Sir is your store open?" the tourist asked.

"I'm sorry, but its closed." I said.

"It's open?"

"No, it's closed."

"Great, it's open."

"No, I said…"

Before I could say anything else, the dumb tourist opened the door and pushed me out of the way, and before I had a chance to get up, I hear a tour bus come to a complete stop at our store, and a busload of tourist went into the store. All of the tourist were walking around, talking either in a different language or in broken English, and wearing the same horrible summertime outfits that all foreign tourists would wear. Is it just me, or do they don't know that it gets cold this time of night? When my boss heard the noise, he opened the door in his office and found a whole bunch of tourist.

"Darnell, what's going on?" Matt yelled.

"I got trampled by a bunch of tourist because they thought that this store was open." I said.

"Tell them that the store is closed." Matt yelled.

"I did, and they don't even understand me." I yelled.

"I'm sure that some of these tourists can speak English." Matt said.

Matt got on top of the cashier counter of the store and began to yell.

"**EXCUSE ME!! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORE, BUT IT IS CLOSED FOR TONIGHT, CAN YOU GUY COME BACK LATER?!?!?**"

The whole place went silent, and then all of the tourist just smiled and answered "COOL" with a thumb's up, then went back to trying to buy the items from the store.

"What a bunch of idiots." I said.

"I'm sorry, but I guess we got to keep working until they get what they want."

"WHAT!!!" I could not believe what I had heard.

"They are not going to listen to us, so we might as well keep these tourists satisfied."

I didn't know what to do or how to solve this problem, their was no way that Matt and I were going to help these tourist out on anything, I felt like my life was over, and their was nothing that I could do at this point…except for…no, I can't do it. I don't like those guys, but I have to. I'm going to explain to my brother why I done this, and he's going to think that I'm a hypocrite. Well, here it goes:

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"**

Spin's Point Of View

Hajime and I were making a dash to the music store, I didn't think that it would take this long to get their. I should have called Chieftain to pick us up and drop us off their.

"Hajime, how much time do we have?" I asked.

"We got two minutes left." Hajime said.

I took my sunglasses off and notice that we were close to the store; Hajime and I were doing fine until I heard someone screaming for help.

"Did you hear that?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah, a customer from that store needs our help." I said.

"Spin, that's your brother."

"What do you mean? My bro would never call for our help."

"Well, he just did."

"If he's actually calling the agents for help, I will pay your rent for a week."

"You'll be sorry, Spin!"

Hajime and I were finally close to the store, I hope Hajime is proven wrong about what he just said.


	12. Working Hard

Hanging with the Chief

Chapter 12: Working Hard

When Hajime and I arrived at the music store, we saw a big crowd of Island shirt wearing tourists all over the place. Next to the store was a big blue tour bus called The Tour of the World.

"The Tour of the World, Ive seen something like this." Hajime said.

"Really, you have?" I asked.

Yes, its a tour bus that travels all around the world for fifty days, touring fifty countries. A year ago, the Tour bus was in Tokyo and my danchou happen to join the tour." Hajime answered.

"Did he like it?" I asked again.

"Not really, everyone was wearing the same thing no matter how hot or cold the weather was."

"Let me guess, the Island shirt/Crocs/Khaki Pants combo?"

"No, some of them were wearing flip-flops that time."

**"HELP!"** I could here Darnell's voice yelling for help, and it was time for us to move and groove. I turned up the volume in my headphones and turn my microphone on and was about to get ready to rock.

"Are you ready to rock?" I asked.

The tourist began to pay attention to me and began to cheer for excitement. As the music from my headphones start to play, I began to put my hands up and wave them in the air, I look at my left and right side and notice that neither Derek or Morris were here yet, they might be running late, but that's not like them. I'm not like the Chief or Kahn, so there was no way I have the power to do this myself.

"Hey, Hajime, I don't know if you had done this before, but do you think you can help me out?" I asked.

"I'm already ahead of you, Spin." Hajime said.

Hajime was standing on my left side, doing nothing but just standing with his legs slightly spread apart from each other, crossing his arms. "_What the heck is he doing? Hes going to make me fail the mission!_" I though. I start having doubts about Hajime when all of a sudden; I see a big ring of fire surrounding both of us.

I was looking at Hajime and I start to notice that he had a serious expression on his face, this was just like that one event a few days ago when that big guy with the spiky hair and the torn up clothes was fighting those thieves. As a matter of fact, that guy told me that _I had the same_ _amount of burning energy that Hajime have. _How does that guy know about Hajime?

**"Why are you just standing there doing nothing? PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR AND CHEER!"** Hajime yelled.

"Oh crap! Sorry." I said.

* * *

Darnells Point Of View

I should have known better than to yell for help, because I can see my dumb-ass brother through the front window waving his hands up in the air andwaitwhats that song playing in the speakers? Ahhh, what the hell, Spin?!?

"Is your brother about to dance to _She Works Hard for the Money_ By Kris Allen?" Matt asked.

"No, Spin is dancing to the original version by Donna Summer! I said." I wish someone can just kill me now.

As the music starts to play, I was looking for a blunt object to end my life with until I began to notice that there was a ring of fire around Spin. That's weird, I usually see a ring of fire spreading out whenever...no, wait a minute.

"Hey, who's that guy that's cheering with your brother, is he one of the new recruits of the Elite Beat Agents?" Matt asked, dancing to the beat of the song.

"Oh God, what does he look like?" I said, beginning to worry.

"He has a red bandanna with glasses and...that's odd, hes not wearing the same suit that Spin is wearing."

"What is he doing right now?" I asked.

"He's not cheering like Spin, he's stomping the ground, punching the air, and performing straight and ninety degree angle movements with all of the different parts of his body."

"You mean like this?" I was imitating the moves that Matt was explaining to me.

"Yeah like that." Matt said.

Oh man, if Matt was right about what he said, than that means that Spin is probably cheering with Hajime Tanaka. I had to look out the window to see if that old geezer was right, and unfortunately, he was correct about his explanation. I was so angry; I cant believe that Hajime was cheering with this copycat, after what I told him, he's still don't think that Spin is nothing but a copycat cheerleader.

I wanted to run out of the store and slap the crap out of both of them but then, I felt something inside of me. I had this weird feeling in my body, it was as if someone was telling me "_keep going, don't give up. You can still do it!" _The distorted message in my mind made me sweat, my heart started pounding out of my chest, and my blood began to boil.

I felt like I was on fire, and I don't know why I felt this way. I had this hot-blooded, burning source of energy traveling through me, and the only thing that I could do is to release it out of my system.

Lets go! I yelled, as I got to work helping the customers out. Both Matt and I were using our own cash registers, getting ready to _work hard for the money_ and get paid. While Matt and I were getting ready for the customers, I can hear Spin yelling:

**_Are you ready? 3, 2, 1, Go!  
_**

_She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right_

_She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right_

I began working on the cash register, the European tourist wanted to buy some albums of the Pop and Techno genre. Without any sort of communication, they know what they wanted, and I know what they were looking for. I had enough energy to dash to the cash register all the way to the selection of music that we had in the store. The tourists were amazed of how fast I was, and they were clapping for me and Matt. A few minutes later, they were satisfied with the service that we gave them, and went back to the bus.

"I think were done." Matt said.

I don't think so. I said, as another group of tourists came through the door. With Hajime and Spin cheering me on, I continued to move.

_Onetta there in the corner stand  
And wonders where she is and  
Its strange to her  
Some people seem to have everything_

_Nine a.m. on the hour hand  
And shes waiting for the bell  
And shes looking real pretty  
Just wait for her clientele_

_She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right_

_She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right_

The Tourists from the Far East came to our shop. Dang, those guys really want our 12 inch records so bad, that I swear to God that they were slowly disappearing right in front of me. Hip-Hop and Rock were the types of music that they were looking for. From 50 Cent to Likin Park, they want it all. Those guys were able to tell me the name of the artist in English, despite the difference between the written characters and the letters.

"Thank You!" One of the Far East tourists said.

"You're welcome." Matt said.

"Whatever you do, do not say that were done." I said.

"I think were done." Matt said.

**"Did you not hear what I just told you**?" I said. If Matt wasn't my boss, I would have slap him across his face. As soon as Matt said that, another group of tourist arrived, but this time, there were only a few of them. Dang, they were picky. They wanted specific types of musicians. They wanted to know what year the albums came out, when the artist or band started to make music, and they also wanted to know what type of music we have in the store.

"Hi, welcome to our store. How can-." Matt was interrupted by one of the picky tourist.

"Don't talk to me if you don't work here." The picky tourist said.

"What do you mean, I work-." Matt was interrupted again.

"Close your mouth, wench!" Matt was ready to beat the hell out of the tourist, but luckily, I came to save Matt from a lawsuit.

_Twenty five years have  
Come and gone  
And she seen a lot of tears  
Of the ones who come in  
They really seem to need her there_

_Its a sacrifice working day to day  
For little money just tips for pay  
But its worth it all  
Just to hear them say that they care_

_She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right_

_She already knows  
Shes seen her bad times  
She already knows  
These are the good times_

_Shell never sell out  
She never will  
Not for a dollar bill  
She works hard_

_She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right_

"I'm working here, can I help you?" I asked.

"Can you give me an album from a band that is from Boston, Massachusetts?" One of the picky tourists asked.

"Yeah, I can give you Freezepop." I said.

"How did you know that?" Matt said.

"I know a lot about the band, I even listen to them on my headphones." I said.

Finally, it was time to close the store, but Matt and I were too tired to clean up and were about to quit until I heard...

**"Go!**" Both Hajime and Spin said.

"Okay! Lets do it." I said.

"I'm too tired." Matt said.

"Then I'll do it myself." I yelled.

I used up all of my energy to close up the store.

_She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right_

_She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right

* * *

_

Spins Point of View

After all that hard work, my brother was able to close the store. I see the Tour Bus leaving, and the lights being turned off in the store. I also see Darnell picking his boss up with the small amount of energy that he still had. Hajime and I came to his aide; Hajime grabbed my brother and wrapped his left arm over his shoulders while I grabbed the store owner off the ground, picking him up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hajime asked.

"H...H...Hajime." Darnell said, struggling to speak.

"Don't talk so much, your brother and I are going to take you home to rest." Hajime said.

"I'm so glad that you help me you so much." Darnell said.

"You're welcome. Now were going to take you home, okay?" Hajime was looking at my brothers face and found out that he was fast asleep.

"Looks like Darnell-kun used up all of his energy to help the people out in the store." Hajime said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Hajime asked.

"It's funny how he said that he didn't want me to help him, and yet, he asked for our help."

"What do you think about that?"

I think Darnell needs us more than ever! I got so excited that I forgot that I was holding the store owner and dropped him on the cold hard ground. I quickly picked him up while Hajime was looking at me with a "_What are you doing?" _look on his face, sighing.

"Well, I don't think he needs us, but I _do _think that he wants to be like us."

"Really, you mean he wants to be a-" I was not able to finish my sentence due to the bright light that was coming from Chieftain's car, and I dropped the store owner yet again.

"Whats wrong with you?" Hajime said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I grabbed the store owner yet again.

Coming out of the drivers seat was Chieftain, and coming out of the passengers seat was the bouncer with the spiky hair and the torn-up hat, and he looks like he had a fight with the Chief.

"D...Domeki-sama, what happen to you?" Hajime said.

I got into a fight with this guy." The bouncer said, pointing his finger at Chieftain.

Hey, Ive seen you before." I dropped the store owner on the ground again, pointing at the spiky haired guy. "You're the guy that beat the crap out of those thieves just a few days ago, and that ring of fire came out...hey, wait a minute." Things start to make sense now. Both Hajime and this other guy had something in common, and I think I know why, they must be..

"If you think that I'm Hajime's father, then you're wrong. Crap, so much for my theory."

"This guys name is Kai Doumeki, both him and Hajime are from the Yuhi Ouendan Cheer squad." Chieftain said.

"My danchou is the coach of the squad." Hajime said.

"I don't understand." I said as I was picking up the store owner off of the ground again.

"I'm somewhat like your friend with the cowboy hat." Kai said, pointing at the Chief.

"Oh, now I understand things clearly." I said dropping the store owner for the forth time, and then picking him up again.

"Okay, now that we got everything under control, I can drop these guys off at the clinic and then Kai can explain everything to us." Chieftain said.

All of us got into the car and was about to head off into the clinic in our Headquarters but then

"Wait, you guys, I forgot something" I said.

"What is it, Spin?" Chieftain said, sighing.

**"MISSION COMPLETE!" **I yelled, with my right arm in the air, and my left knee up high, ending my jumping transition with my famous pose: My right hand touching the right speakers of my headphones, and my left hand grabbing on to the microphone with my left index finger pointing out.

**"STOP DOING THAT!" **Hajime yelled as he was pointing at me dropping the store owner on the ground once again.

"Dang, I'm sorry." Darn it, I need to stop doing that.

To Be Continued


	13. Hangin' With The Dancho

Hanging With The Chief

Chapter 13: Hanging with the Dancho

Spins Point Of View

Hajime, Kai, and I were in Chieftains car. We just came from sending my brother and the record store owner to the hospital. When we finally arrive to The Chiefs house, Chieftain was giving us rules and all that mess about his house that none of us didnt even care about.

Is he always like this? Hajime said to me.

Yeah, youll get use to it. I said.

I doubt it. Hajime said.

What was that, Spin? Chieftain overheard us.

It was nothing; we were just talking about video games. I said.

Hmm...Hey, you like video games? Chieftain said, pointing at Hajime.

Yes, I do. Hajime said, I thought he was just a nerd nugget. I guess I was wrong.

Tanaka is not a nerd nugget, Spin. Kai said.

I didnt say that. I said to Kai.

You were thinking about it. Kai said. How the heck did he knew what I was thinking about?

Because youre predictable. Hajime said.

I was shocked, I didnt want to admit it, but Hajime was right. Dang, I need to be more intelligent.

Stop making fun of my partners intelligences and listen up, Ill give you the key to the game room, I have every single game that has been created for the past twenty years. Chieftain said.

Do you have a game that includes a beat blaster that lands down on a six-track musical datascape fueled by surging rhythms? Hajime said.

Oh yeah, youre talking about that game that challenges the player with four difficulty levels played out in five pulsing arenas, and there are a total of 25 songs, and each track has a different instrument of the song. I added.

Yeah. Chieftain said. He didnt know what Hajime and I were talking about.

Okay, heres the key to the game room, its down stairs, next to the storage room. Chieftain said. Hajime and I were walking down to the game room until Chieftain put his hand on my left shoulder.

Hey, Spin. Chieftain said.

What is it, Chief? I asked.

If you destroy anything in that room, if I see anything out of place, I will end you! Chieftain said.

You dont mean that. I said.

Chieftain was giving me the most disturbing, most evil look on his face. It almost scared me to death; I end up running for it like a madman. If there was something that Chieftain was good at, it would be making people afraid of him.

Kais Point Of View

Chieftain and I were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, I was never into coffee and yet Chieftain kept making complaints about how I will never say alert without it. To make sure that he wouldnt bitch and moan about it, I decide to have a cup.

I hope you like your coffee black, and strong. Chieftain asked.

I dont really care about it. I said.

I was drinking the cup of coffee that Chieftain gave me, and I have to admit, its pretty good.

By the look of your face, Im guessing you didnt come to this country just for the sightseeing. Chieftain said. He already knew why I had come here with Hajime.

I came here to talk to you and the commander about something that Ive found, and I think it might be important for you guys to examine it. I said.

Show me what you have found. Chieftain asked.

Ive placed the item on the table. It was a medium-sized chunk of dark purple metal with carvings of a big circle and a smaller circle in the middle, as Chieftain was paying attention to the metal markings, I was poring myself another cup of coffee.

Do you have a clue to what it is? I asked.

It looks familiar, where did you find this? Chieftain asked.

An acquaintance of mine found this on his boat three years ago. I told Chieftain.

How did this get in his boat?

He didnt tell me much, all he could remember was that he was fishing at the Asahi Pier, and there were beams of light hitting everyone. I said.

As I finished the story that I had told, I see Chieftain was rubbing his bushy beard with his left hand while tapping the table with his right index finger for a few seconds until he jumped out of his chair, slamming both hands on the table.

Wait, you said that your friend saw purple beams, right? Chieftain change his tone, he probably remember that event.

Yes I did. I answered.

You also said that this happen about three years ago, and your friend didnt remember anything else after that event, right? Chieftain said.

Yes, thats right.

Did you see your friend at that time, three years ago?

Yes I did.

You friend saw purple beams coming out from the sky three years agoDo you know what this means?

Yes, I think so; I just hope youre not right about what youre going to tell me. I had a bad feeling about what Chieftain was going to tell me. If there was one epic conflict that the Agents had to go through, it would probably be-

THE ROMBULANS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH AGAIN! Chieftain said.

Rombulans, I thought he was going to talk about the EBA Haters, I guess I was wrong.

Wait a minute; youre going overboard with your opinion, calm down. I said.

What do you mean Im going overboard, you just gave me facts about what happen three years ago-

But it doesnt mean that the Rombulans are going to come and take over the Earth again. I mean, what fool would do the same twice?

Those darn aliens that turned everyone into hard rock three years ago. Chieftain answered.

Silence entered the room for a few seconds until I began to speak again.

Did you just say that everyone had turned into stone? I asked.

Yeah, if anyone gets hit by the purple beams, they will turn into stone until the mother ship is destroyed. Chieftain said to me.

You know, its weird that you told me that.

Why do you think its weird?

Its weird because when I saw my friend get hit by those beams, he didnt turn into stone. I told Chieftain.

I knew that what Ive just said to my western partner was confusing to him. Three years ago, the Rombulans did turn Chieftain, Derek, and Morris into hard rock, but all three of them went back to normal through the power of music and the burning sprit of others who needed help from them. My cheer squad went through something similar to that event a year after. There are a lot of things that Chieftain does not know about me.

Kai, can I ask you a question? Chieftain asked.

What is it?

Was your friend, a cheerleader?

Before I was able to answer the question, Chieftains cell phone begin to ring, he grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it.

Hello? What did you say? NO WAY! Ill be right their. Chieftain grabbed his coat, and hanged up the phone.

Whats wrong? I asked.

Get the rookies, we have to go! Chieftain yelled.

Did someone yell for help? I asked.

Its worst than that, someone blew up our headquarters.

To Be Continued


End file.
